Neighbour
by Yaminisa
Summary: Time can change the way you see someone but what change it even more is the way you act. Time make him realise that he love him, but his act only make him look bad. (That sumery suck even more that the other I did before, I didn't even know that was possible). Rated for later and maybe.
1. Chapter 1

**Here a Ace x Zoro (pricipal paring) fanfic whit some one side Zoroxother and I don't know which other pairing (if you want a couple just ask but it won't change the principle one)**

* * *

-Ace PoV-

-Hey, Ace, Sabo, come and see we have new neighbour, Luffy yell from downstair.

I quickly get off my bed, not that I was exited to see them just that I had nothing to do better.

My adoptive father, my brothers and I where all in front of our door and waiting to see the neighbour. We first saw the one that must be the father; he was near Shanks age maybe two years older.

-Hey that's Mihawk. MIHAWK, Shanks yell while running to the man.

When Shanks reach him, he looks at the red hair man, turn back to pick a box and direct to his new house.

-You don't remember me, Mihawk; we were in the same class every year since you're in this country, we study even at university…

-I remember, he simply said then enter the house.

A boy, a year younger that me came out of the house without even looking at Shanks. He had green hair, natural tan skin, black pants and shirt; he wasn't looking at me so I couldn't see his face. He picks up a box, say something to the guy that was driving and then he direct to his house. For a second our eyes meet, his expressionless green eyes, it's was as if I wasn't even here and he was looking at the wall behind me. I get back in and go to my room, slaming the door.

_I'm sure I'm gonna hate that guy._

I turn my head to the window, from here I could see in the house of the green hair guy. It was now a room simply decorated. A bed, a desk and a coffe table on which was a old TV were the only furniture in the room that was paint in light green. Then that green hair guy was here again. He open his window and I did the same.

-Hey are you okay, he ask me, you seem sad then angry when I saw you.

_Sad? I was angry but not sad?_

-No I'm okay I just remember that I had forgot something, I lied.

-Ok, good, I'm Zoro by the way.

-Ace

_I still don't like him._

* * *

**Ok, so I'm gonna be honest I don't know how often it may take for the new chapter it may be long or short. But seriously just ask when you can't wait any more and the new chapter will be there one day during the week that I read the message. That just how I work!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo! First of all I want to do a special thanks to HAREOO3 and Lilytrue who fallow my story plus thanks to all the pepeole who are currently reading it! ****Now the time will be know for the age of Zoro and Ace (Ace is a years older that Zoro for the one how didn't know).**** Have fun reading it and if there someting you didn't like please review to help me get better (and if there's something you like you can review...that will be nice but you aren't force). the reason why it take so long is that I want to but a chapter between the two but finally I was like: fuck off thats why flashback exist, no?**

* * *

-16 & 17 years old-

_Fucking hate that job._

The job that the boss gave me might be simple but was boring as hell. We need to stay next to the door and protect whatever was in.

_At less I'm gonna know what in there in a 5 minute._

I had joined this mafia gang last year and quickly earn a good reputation (or a bad, depending of your point of view). All when well until Shanks discover it (probably Mihawk had tell him because he was annoy to hear him going all crazy about my attitude and all that shit). -Your turn, Ace, I bet you're gonna love the view but you can't touch, said André, a French guy, before playing poker whit the other. I quickly get in, curiosity overflowing me. When I saw what was waiting on the others side I understand why they need so much people for protecting (ten). Sitting on the chair, mouth cover by is own bandana, hands tied behind his back and a rope passing around the chair and his torso. Zoro, my neighbour, the one that I don't know why but dislike, had been kidnapped by the mafia gang that I'm in.

_What should I do?_

His eyes was right on me and he look like he thought that he was safe, then confuse until he understand that I wasn't suppose to ne on his side. -Come here, he said clearly despite his mouth /being gag/. I approach him. Before I could even say something he kicks me strongly under the chin and under my dagger. It flies right in his tied hand and he cut the rope in one motion. He untied the tissues around his mouth. - That wasn't necessary, I was going to untied you, I said touching my bleeding lips. _Must have bitten it when he hit me_ -Probably but I couldn't be sure. You don't seem to like me that much, couldn't let the golden opportunity pass, he said looking around the room.

_No window, how does he expect to escape?_

He answers my unsay question easily. He just opens the door. Everyone except him in the room was wide-eyes from surprise. Before what was call before my partners could react it was to late. Red liquid drip down the wall as nine body fall all at the same moment on the floor. Soon the corpses were lying in a puddle of there own blood and the reason of death will be simple to find: stable right in the heart perfectly each time. -Sorry if that was your friends but we need to go and report that to the police, Zoro said looking at me. At that moment it was like the first time I really saw him. _He's not the way I thought; he's not the typical son of a rich 's… I can't say it's love at first sight but it's look like it, I think._ Before my mind could stop what my body want to do I grab him by both side of his face and kiss him whit all I got. He push me away, damn he was the first one to do that and in don't know why but it's make me want him more. -Are you crazy! What do you think you're doing?

-Kissing you obviously, was it your first kiss?

- It's not of your business.

-Why you kissed me, Zoro ask.

-Because I love you, wanna go out whit me?

-What? No!

-Why, I ask, you don't like me?

-No and even if I would the answer would still be no. I can't even count how many people you bed and I'm pretty sure you neither and if you do remember how many then I'm sure you can't remember there names. Plus, I'm sure you said that you love them each. If I go out whit you, I'm probably going to be a other nameless person who get caught in your trap, Zoro said calmly ( which was probably an act)

-But if I show you that I truly love you and it's not just for sex would you by my boyfriend, I ask doing my puppy eyes. He seems to hesitate, sigh then nod. -I guess that possible...

-Perfect! So I be at your house at 7 p.m. next week, don't be late. Please don't motioned I was here. I'm counting on you babe, I whisper the last part in his ear.

I ran out of the building leaving a quite confuses (but cute) Zoro whit nine dead bodies to explain.

* * *

**I hope you enjoy, there is no update for the week-end for sure, I have the cosplay day at québec city (can't wait, plus one of my freinds will be disguist as Eyeless Jack so I want to know what she will look like.) In the nexts chapter Ace gonna go on dates with Zoro and try from many way do make him fall in love. ****If you have a request or idea you can say it to me! First is suposse to be by being polite. Have a good day, afternoon or sweet dream.**


End file.
